A Different Lifestyles
by princessregina
Summary: Ashley Tisdale and Joe Jonas have different lifestyles but are in love.


Starring

Ashley Tisdale as Ashley Swift

Joe Jonas

Taylor Swift

Kevin Jonas

Miley Cyrus

Nick Cyrus

Selena Gomez

Taylor Lauther

Also Starring 

Justin Bieber as Justin Swift

Frankie Jonas

Brad Pitts and Angelina Jolie as Brad and Angelina Swift

Paul and Denise Jonas

The Swifts' Family moved to Miami, Florida back Los Angeles, California where the kids and parent were raised. Brad Swift is the Chief of his dads' hospital and his wife is a working mom. They have three children's. And it is one son and two daughters. The oldest daughter (Taylor) and younger son (Justin) is at home with their parent and the middle child. The perfect daughter (Ashley) is at boarding school in England because she got scholarship and she love horses. Even her brother love horses too. But, her big sister doesn't love horses. She love going to the mall and hang out with her friends. Even Ashley love to do that. Taylor is a sophomore, Ashley is a freshman, and Justin is in eighth grade.

The Jonas' family live in Los Angeles. California and where the kids and parent were raised. Paul Jonas is a doctor at California Memorial Hospital (Swifts' Hospital). And his wife is a stay home mom. They have four sons. Kevin is the oldest, Joe is the second oldest, Nick is the third oldest, and Frankie is the youngest. They are love playing sports and they go to public school.

The Swifts Family has just arrived at their house and when there are finishing unpacking their stuff and their go to their horse barn and sees the horses and went back inside to talk a little bit.

At the Swifts' house 

Taylor : I can't believe we are home

Justin : Me too and do you know what

Angelina : What honey

Justin : I miss California

Taylor : Me too! Where daddy?

Angelina : Your dad is at the hospital

Taylor and Justin : Ok

Taylor : Mom, can I go to the beach

Angelina : Sure sweetie, but take your brother with you

Taylor: Yay! Go get ready Justin and I am too

Justin : Okay sis

They wear their bathing suit and went into the limo and went to the beach.

Kevin, Joe, and Nick are at the beach and they saw a black limo and pulling up the beach.

Kevin : Wow

Nick: I know man

Joe: Can you guys guess who is in the limo

Taylor and Justin came out of the limo.

Kevin : Check out the hot smoking girl

Joe and Nick : I know

Taylor and Justin came over to the Kevin, Joe, and Nick

Taylor : Hi! I am Taylor and this is my little brother Justin and you are

Kevin : I am Kevin and this is my brothers Joe and Nick

Taylor and Kevin: (Shake hands)

Joe : Where is your limo going

Justin : Going to pick up my dad

Nick : Did you guys move here?

Justin : Yeah! We came from Miami, Florida, but we were born here

Joe : What school are you guys and what grade are you in

Taylor : I am started at West Beverly High School and I am going to be 10th grade and Justin is started at West Beverly Middle School and he is going to be 8th grade.

Justin : What about you guys

Kevin : We are going to West Beverly High School and I am going to be 10th grade and Joe and Nick are going to be in 9th grade.

The Limo pulled up and there is a girl who came out and was wearing a King Boarding School uniform.

Nick : Who is that girl that get out of your limo

Justin : Oh my god and it is Ashley

Justin : (Ran to Ashley and give her a hug)

Taylor : (Also give Ashley a hug)

Justin : What are you doing here

Ashley : I am staying here and I am not going anywhere else.

Justin : Really

Ashley : Yep

Taylor : where are you going now

Ashley : I am going home and I see you at home

Justin : Okay

Ashley : I see you guys at home

Taylor : Okay bye

Ashley : (She left and went inside the limo and the limo drive off)

{Taylor and Justin went back to Joe, Nick, and Kevin}

Joe : Who the girl that you guys talking to?

Taylor : Tht our sister Ashley

Nick : Why Ashley wearing uniform

Justin : She went to broading school on a scholarship

Joe : She really smart

Taylor : She smarter than me or Justin

Kevin : How is she smarter than you guys?

Ashley got all A's every year;Justin get all A's and B's

Kevin: What about you

Taylor : I get 4 A's , 2 B's, and 3 C's

Kevin : That nice of you, we have to go now because my mom will be mad

Taylor : Okay bye We gotta to go

[The limo pulled up]

Justin : Taylor, the limo is here

Taylor : See Ya

Kevin : Bye! Can I get your number?

Taylor : Sure! (She write down her number and gave it to her)

Justin : Taylor

Taylor : Coming I gotta go

Kevin : bye

Taylor : (She went inside the limo)

[At the Jonas']

Denise : How the beach?

Nick : Good because Kevin and Joe meet their future wifes

Denise : That good! Go and change because we are going to dinner

Joe : Who house?

Denise : We are going to meet the new chief of the hospital of the hous

[At the Swifts]

1. Angelina : Taylor come down here

Taylor : Coming mom

[Door Bell Rang]

Angelina : Taylor, can you get the door

Taylor : Okay! (She opened thr door and let the guests in)

Angelina : Hi welcome to our home

Denise : Thank you and you have a loving home

Angelina : Thank you

Denise : This is my childrens Kevin, Joe, Nick, and Frankie and my husband Paul

Angelina : Taylor

Taylor : Yeah mom

Angelina : Can you tell your brother and sister to come inside

Taylor : Okay mom

Taylor : Do you guys want to come with me

Joe : Sure

(The kids left and it was the parents and they were have a drink and talking about the hospital)

[At the Swifts' Backyard & Barn]

1. Taylor : Justin, have you seen Ashley

Justin : She is over there at the riding rink

Justin : Hey guys

Kevin : Hey Justin ! We don't know you ride horses

Justin : Yep until I was 6 years old

Nick : Cool ! What about you Taylor

7. Taylor : No, I don't want to

8. Ashley : (Coming over to guys where) Hey guys

9. Joe : Hi Ashley

10. Ashley : Hi Joe

11. Joe : were you when you start horse riding

Ashley : When I was 6 like Justin

(Ashley and Justin put their horses away and Angelina called out because dinner is ready and they go back inside the house and eat dinner.)

[At the Swifts' Dining Room]

Ashley : Where school I'm going to

Angelina : You are going to Briawood School

Ashley : Really ! I think Cupcake will be happy there

Angelina : Or a better new horse

Ashley : What

Brad : She arrival tomorrow

Ashley : Thank You ! (She hugged both of her parents and said I love you)

Paul : She not going to public school like her sister and brother

Brad : She is the smarter of the family

(The Jonas' left and went home and kids are coming in the morning to go with the kids)

[Next Day]

(Kevin, Joe, and Nick arrived to get a ride by the Swifts' kids and they ring the doorbell)

Rosa (Maid) : Come in

Joe : Thank You

Taylor (Come downstairs) : Hey guys

Kevin : Hey Taylor

Angelina (Come from the kitchen) : Hi guys

Kevin : Hi Mrs. Swift

Angelina : Taylor have you ate your breakfast

Taylor : Yes mom

(A horse carriage pulled up in the Swifts driveway.)

9. Justin : Whyhy


End file.
